Have you ever had a lap dance?
by Carlyshae
Summary: Rick comes home to find music blasting from his apartment. What will he find inside? This was a short fic I did as a guest writer for We're the ones who Write on tumblr. Make sure to check them out!


_**Two people, just meeting, barely touching each other**_

 _ **Two spirts, greeting, tryna carry each further**_

"Hey Grimes, tell that woman of yours to turn that music down. I'm trying to watch the strongman competition.

"Sorry Abe, she probably just got carried away."

"Yeah, y'all do that alot." Abraham slams the door going back into his apartment.

Rick pinches the bridge of his nose, already hearing the cause of Abe's gripe. His girl has a tendency to play her music very loudly much to his amusement but to the annoyance of their neighbors.

"Michonne? Baby?" He calls out into the apartment. His cock immediately hardens in anticipation.

 _ **You are one**_

 _ **And I am another  
We should be**_

 _ **One, inside each other**_

"Babe, are you in here?" One of Michonne's favorites is playing. He knows that voice anywhere thanks to Michonne's endless instruction of classic R&B music she felt he desperately needed. He turns the corner to head to the kitchen as the music gets louder to his ears.

 _ **You can see inside me, will you come inside me**_

 _ **Do you wanna ride inside my love**_

"Michonne, baby you gotta turn it do-" Rick can't finish his sentence. Michonne is in the middle of the kitchen standing in front of the center island. She's wearing her favorite shirt; _his_ blue denim shirt that falls right above her knees. She's holding a spatula covered in the batter of whatever she's been making, swaying to the melody of the song that makes his breath catch in his throat. She moves her hips methodically, ebony locs cascading down her back as she raises her arms above her head, completely enthralled in the music.

 _ **Two strangers, not strangers**_

She jumps onto the island sliding the spatula down the valley of her breasts. She raises her hips as she circles her nipple with the tip of the spatula, smearing batter all over her peaks. Rick is standing in the doorway frozen; his dick straining against his pants begging for release. She crosses her legs at the ankles, letting her knees fall open to reveal her perfect pussy lips. Her lips are glistening with her juices. He starts to walk towards her.

"Stop" she says firmly pointing the spatula in his direction.

 _ **While we're here, the whole world is turning**_

"Have a seat." She motions to her left. Rick hurries to sit down.

 _ **We should be, one, fulfilling the yearning**_

She slides down of the island, slowly approaching Rick like a lioness stalking her prey. She stands in front of him with a smile on her face. She nudges his legs open with her knee to stand in between them, placing her arms around the back of his head; her fingers playing with his curls at the nape of his neck. She softly sings the words playing through the stereo

"You can see inside me, will you come inside me"

She licks the shell of his ear and places a bite to his ear lobe.

"Do you wanna ride, inside my love"  
Rick can barely breathe. He takes his right hand and slides it between her legs, feeling the wetness coating her thighs. He uses his left hand to unbuckle his belt and rid himself of his pants: the need to be inside her overtaking every thought in his brain. Michonne moans as he plays with her folds. Her hands start to tug on his strands, her pleasure dripping on his fingers. She continues singing to him.

"You can see inside me, will you come inside me  
Do you wanna ride, inside my love."

She grabs hold of his freed dick, raises her leg to straddle him while she holds him in place. She rubs his tip around her clit, making soft circles with his pre cum soaking her nub.

"Michonne, baby please." Rick raises his hips trying to enter but Michonne lifts up as well.

"Not yet."

 _ **You can see inside me, will you come inside me  
Do you wanna ride, inside my love**_

She lowers herself on top of his dick, only allowing the tip to enter. She starts to lift her hips languidly slow, letting his tip slide in and out of her hole.

"Oh God baby, don't stop. Slide down." Rick is panting, his breath coming out in short gasps as she rides his tip. He can feel her wetness dripping down his dick. He grabs her hips, pulling her towards him as he latches his mouth onto her batter covered nipple. He licks all the gooey goodness from her bud, teasing her pebbled tips with his tongue, biting and nipping her hardness.

"Oh Rick, soooo good."

 _ **Say that you'll ride, inside this love with me**_

Michonne swivels her hips on the tip of his dick, sliding her folds up and down his shaft. Rick's eyes roll back in the back of his head. Michonne speeds up her movements, coating his dick in her essence. His cock's rock hard with an angry purple head oozing pre cum, desperate to get inside. Michonne grabs his balls, rolling them while she twerks up and down his silky steel.

"Michonne, please! GOD PLEASE!"

She smiles as she slides herself down and immediately starts riding his cock forcefully.

"FUCK YES, RIDE ME."

Michonne places her hands on his knees to position herself. She raises her hips and rides him thoroughly, milking his dick with her tight walls.

"Cum baby, cum inside me Rick…"

"Ugggh, Michonneee, your pussy is…FUUUUCCCKKKK!" Rick grabs her hips and shoots stream after stream of hot white cum inside her pussy. Michonne squeezes her thighs around his waist, legs attached to the back of the chair. They both shake as they ride out their a few minutes, Michonne lifts her head to look at Rick. His eyes are closed, mouth slightly open with a huge grin on his face.

"So…you still want me to turn down the radio babe?


End file.
